1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid level control system and more particularly to a bubbler operated proportional valve to proportionally control the level of liquid in a reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various control systems having electrical components for determining and maintaining the liquid level in an associated system. Such systems cannot be safely utilized for controlling materials that are explosive; where the temperatures of the materials are outside the operational tolerances of the sensors or other parameters of the system; and where the systems to be controlled involve liquids containing suspended particles, slurry, high viscosity, or chemical components that would render the associated electrical or electronic sensing parameters inoperable.
Therefore, there is a need for a liquid level control systems capable of operating with various liquids heretofore considered dangerous or otherwise difficult to control while maintaining a reliable, cost effective, and durable system.